


NSFW ALPHABET w/Demon!Dean

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: WARNING THIS HC CONTAINS NSFW GIFS 18+ ONLY
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Kudos: 27





	NSFW ALPHABET w/Demon!Dean

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Don’t expect hugs or any sort of lovey-dovey affection from him. The only thing you will get is a kiss if you’re lucky._

_It’s mostly just him bragging about how good in bed he is and that he defiantly left you breathless._

_Sure he will clean you up, though he suggests to do it in the shower which leads to another round of sex._  
**B = Body part** **(Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_-His favourite body part of his is his hands, though honestly, he likes everything about his body…_

_-His favourite body part of yours has to be your boobs and ass, though he does fantasy about your lips._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_He will cum anywhere on you, your stomach, mouth, face, boobs, your back, ass, inside you._

_Though he honestly loves to cum in your mouth. Though mainly inside you because he likes watching his cum dripping out of your pussy._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_Most of them you know, but some he kept from you when he was human. One of them being BDSM, he has always wanted to restrain you and dominate you._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_This is still Dean just ‘lean mean Dean’ in his words. He is an expert in making you orgasm, and he has never failed._

_Considering his past relationship/hook-ups_ _he knows what he is doing._

_He knows all the techniques to make you writhe and grab the bedsheet._

_He is defiantly a pro with his fingers and mouth._

_And in other areas, especially when he is fucking you._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_He likes all sex positions, though his top favourites are;_

**Missionary;** _{in different varrations} he likes this position because he gets to look at you while he is fucking you. He has a great view of everything, seeing your and your mouth a gap while your eyes a closed and your head is thrown back and your boobs bouncing. Also, he gets full access of biting/nibbling your neck._

**Doggy Style;** _he likes this position because he gets a nice view of your ass. Spanking you hard as he fucks you. He also gets to grab a hold of your boobs or your hair he defiantly likes grabbing a hold of your hair and yank it back, pressing his mouth against your ear and growling dirty things into it as he pounds into you. Not to mention when you turn around to look at him it drives him crazy. Also because he hits your g-spot more._

**Reverse cowgirl;** j _ust because he likes to dominate you and fuck you into the mattress doesn’t mean he doesn’t like it when you are on top. Just like when he was human he likes it when you take control. Especially when you play with his balls. Or lean back he loves it when you lean back, it gives him access to leave love bites on your neck. Also, he gets a nice view of your rear end, which he grabs and spanks…_

**  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_He is as serious as can be. Though he does like to brag about he is the best fuck you ever had and talk dirty._ **  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_He doesn’t really groom that area too much, but the carpet matches the drapes._

**I = Intimacy** **(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_One thing that hasn’t changed in him is how he is romantic in bed, sure he gets rough but he will always hold you a bit closer to him, tell you how hot you look, hold your hand and press kisses on your lips, cheeks, shoulders, and neck._

**J = Jack Off** ( **Masturbation headcanon)  
**_Demon!Dean doesn’t need to jack he wants sex or then he will go straight to you for it._

 **K = Kink** ( **One or more of their kinks)**

_Daddy kink, Dom, choking, spanking, Hair pulling, biting kink._

_Praise kink; he loves it when you praise him while he is giving you oral or fucking you._

_Roleplay, Bondage/Rough sex, Sensation play, Orgasm control, Voyeurism._

**L = Location** **(Favourite places to do the do)**

_He prefers on a bed in some hotel room or in the backseat of the Impala, though he does like fucking you up against a wall._

**M = Motivation** **(What turns them on, gets them going)**

_You… Especially pleasing you that is his main motivation, hearing your moans turns him on, even more, it fuels him on to the point he wants to give you so many orgasms that you pass out._

**N = NO** ( **Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_He doesn’t say no too many things, he will give it a go and if he doesn’t like it or you don’t like it then he will never do it again. However he doesn’t like threesomes with you, him and another dude, his jealousy likes to show, he doesn’t like sharing you with another man, though he doesn’t mind threesomes with you and another woman._

**O = Oral** **(Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_He is a giver and receiver, he loves giving you oral and he loves recieving it._

_Like I said in experience he is a pro with his mouth and fingers, he knows all the techniques, skills, licks and strokes to make you writhe underneath his touch, moaning his name adds more fuel to the fire. Plus it boasts his ego up. He loves pleasuring you. His mouth is a gift._

_Like any guy, he loves getting his dick sucked off. This is where he gets a bit rough, grabbing a hold of your hair tightly pulling on it as you bob your head up and down, playing with/massaging his balls. Every so often swirling your tongue on the tip of his cock, while massaging his ball. Honestly, you are the best blowjob he has ever had._ **  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Mostly fast and rough, though he can be slow and sensual but more fast and rough._

**Q = Quickie** **(Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_He isn’t complaining about them, though he prefers to have proper sex with you. He likes taking his time with you. Most of the time you’s have sex nearly three to four times a day._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_He likes trying new things, he isn’t afraid of experimenting sure an old the part of him used to be worried but the new him is a risk taker._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_All night long, though he does have breaks after three rounds to catch his breath and let you catch your breath._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_He doesn’t mind using them on you, especially handcuffs, whips, a blindfold, and vibrator._

_You own the vibrator._

**U = Unfair** **(how much they like to tease)**

_He is the biggest tease in the world, he likes to delay your orgasms, touch you when you’s are in public, leaving you all hot and bothered. Kissing every part of your body/ paying attention to everything except for your wet core, the place where you want him the most. He loves to see you in a hot bothered mess begging him to touch you or fuck you or at least eat you out._

**V = Volume** **(How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_He can be a loud moaner, while grunting and growling, but also he can moan softly._

**W = Wild Card** **(Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_The cold air nipped at your skin as you walked slowly along the side path, pulling the leather jacket closer to your body, as you made your way home from a long bar shift._

_The sound of footsteps behind you making your heart beat faster, your eyes wide as your breathing quickened._

_You slowly turned your head subtly to the side to look behind you only to see nothing, you let out a sigh of relief, your heart rate beating at a normal rate, as you control your breathing you turned your head back to the path in front of you. only to see Dean standing in front of you smirking at you as you let out a loud gasp, your eyes widening in fright as your heart beat faster, you felt your breathing quickening, as he reached his hand out towards your cheek resting it against your cheek, as you trembled at his touch, letting out a tiny whimper._

_“Oh, y/n, it’s not safe walking alone at midnight, you never know what might happen, you might even catch a cold.” Dean spoke, making tremble, even more, you had to get out of this situation, Sam told you if you ever saw dean not to engage with him, that he was dangerous._

_“D-Dean.” you gasped out._

_“Miss me?” he asked, smirking at you as you slowly took a step back, his hand falling from your cheek and to his side._

_“Because I missed you.” he spoke, not even giving you time to respond. Dean looked at his hand that had fallen to his side then at you, raising his eyebrows at you._

_“Please, don’t hurt me.” you whimpered, tears threatening to spill from your eyes._

_“Oh, kitten, I’m not going to hurt you.” Dean cooed, walking closer to you._

_“But, Sam said you were dangerous.” you gasped out, as Dean cupped the side of your face with both of his hands, tilting your head upwards to look at him. Staring into your eyes, making you gulp._

_“Course he called you, telling you that bull crap, telling you that im dangerous and if you see me to avoid at all cost otherwise I’ll hurt you. Well guess what y/n I would never hurt you, quite the opposite actually, I just want to walk you home.” Dean spoke._

_“okay.” you gasped out, your heart still beating fast. Dean smirked at you letting go of the side of your face and taking a hold of your trembling hand and intertwining his fingers with yours._

_“I missed this, holding your hand, being next to you, with you.” he spoke, as you’s two slowly walked. Instead of answering him you stayed silent._

_Dean smiled slightly as he thought of all the memories you’s two shared._

_You were his weakness…Even if he was a demon or human or whatever supernatural creature that will possess him in the future you will always be his weakness._

**X = X-Ray** **(Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_It may not be the biggest but it is oh so thick, he may not have the largest/longest dick but it is thick, and when you tell him it’s huge which fuels his ego._

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_It’s always been high, but now since he is a demon it’s even higher. Every time he sees you, or you seduce him he can’t help but pin you to the bed and pleasure you/fuck you. You’re his drug and he is addicted to you._

**Z = ZZZ** **(how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_He waits until you have fallen asleep, smirking down at you as you lay peacefully cuddling his side, your head resting on his chest as you breathed softly._

_He will then play with your hair. Twirling a piece, while thinking about all the dirty impure things he is going to do to you tomorrow._


End file.
